Talk:Ant Tensei/@comment-26139350-20150223172455/@comment-25978970-20150223194602
What is orthodox but what others have taught you? The English grammar that is used for that of our times today is not which was once used in the past of which we know it to be. It is much more cut down and simplified. It lacks any sense of flow, it's stagnant, dull, base, boring. I strongly detest the style of writing that is the current standard of American and British literature. Feh, I can't say I enjoy Shakespeare that much either though. The writers today in the English language that we are brought up reading and being taught are dull. They care much more about their literary terms and their devices, their allusions and their satires. Where are the writers who can create a good story that is just meant to read? Where are the good stories that still have a deeper sense of life, of society. You don't need to heavily imbed lit features into a work for it to be deep. You don't need to make a concept vague just for the sake of making a myserious reference to something else. It's confusing, its annoying, its dull, it lacks any color or true emotion. I hate it and refuse to even think about taking inspiration from such dribble. I got through English classes by trial and error. The second I found what a teacher wanted, I just continued to rewrite the same paper over and over again and received an A for every class. I prefer novels from Asian and African cultures. Their stories hold a better flow, they are interesting, they have color and just because they aren't vague, doesn't mean they don't have deep meaning. Even in mainstream manga and manhwa, you will still find inspiration, deeper thought, life choices, the conflict of darkness and light, the deterioration of society. All of those topics that English writers never really use are all there. I use English writers as a standardized term that encompasses the general writing majority of the current writing world of the English language. There are of course the web novelists and such, but these are to be excluded from my assertion due to web novelists and the rare minority of published writers off the beaten path are as such, a minority. They are excluded with acknowledgment of their existence to avoid them being encompassed in my standardization of English writers. Today you read about the American monsters, horror stories, swooning vampires and the teenage boy/ girl sort. We hear about Hollywood- someone is divorsed this week, someone commits suicide once every two or three months, one or two people die, someone's pregnant, someone's cheated, someone is wearing a few thousand dollar dress, people are going to award ceremonies. All of it is boring and pointless. I don't care about these things, where are the things that matter? Well, I'm avoiding this matter as it will divulge into a cultural debate, to which I want no part in and will not respond to such things. My viewpoints are fixed, and will not be influenced easily at this point, i've seen far too much for it to be swayed from my sight. With all of this knowledge, I create dozens of stories, they constantly flow through my mind and I often just think of these stories rather than watch television or the sort. The reason I'm putting these to writing is because if someone finds them just as enjoyable, then why keep all of these stories to myself? Enjoy~ ~White